1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of printing and cutting apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. are as follows: 924,767; 1,317,373; 2,515,354; 2,842,401; and 3,732,770. Other prior art structure is disclosed hereafter in the specification.